


All My Friends Are Wasted

by PercyHerondale18



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, but im not even sorry, i guess this is gonna be a series now?, lol this is so overdone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyHerondale18/pseuds/PercyHerondale18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is fluffy shit that everyone should get the privilege of reading. Basically it's that overused trope where Annabeth gets wayyy drunk and Percy is there for her. I know it's basic but i had to try my hand at writing one so cut me some slack man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Friends Are Wasted

Parties were not Annabeth's idea of fun. She would much rather be in the library, or snuggled up in bed reading a book about architecture. But here she was, at some lowly college party that Piper has pressured her into going to because, "You're always locked up in that dorm of yours. Get out and live a little"  
Annabeth had never been the one to give into peer pressure, especially when drinking and parties were involved, but as she was trying to turn over a new leaf during her first year of college, she figured she could spend her Friday night proving her best friend wrong.  
She sipped the beer in her hand, all too well aware that she was underage and that the cops could be called at any moment, until a very drunk Leo sauntered up and told her to pace herself, the sarcasm thick and obvious in his voice.  
Out of anger, she chugged the rest of her drink before cracking open another and doing the same. She downed three, all while thinking about the state of her liver and how badly she was going to regret this when she got alcohol poisoning. After tonight, she decided, she was never going to speak to her friends, or drink again.  
Before she knew it, she was dancing on the table, unable to form a coherent thought, and walking in a crooked line. Her mind was no longer clear enough to decide whether or not dancing with the blonde-haired senior, Luke, was a good idea.  
Until her stomach started flipping and she excused herself, rather loudly. She could feel the amused stares on her back as she walked towards the kitchen in the back of the house. She could imagine that all of them felt bad for the freshman that had gotten carried away at her first real party. If only they knew the real story, she thought, her brain still fuzzy.  
She slumped against the doorway, thankful that there was no one in the kitchen. Until a melodious voice cut through her head.  
"Are you okay?" the voice asked. "You don't look too good."  
Annabeth opened her eyes to see a familiar face - no, not a friend, but definitely a face she'd seen before, and hadn't soon forgotten.  
"Hey," she said, the man's face becoming clearer. "you're that cute guy from my English class. The one that's always staring at me."  
Annabeth could faintly remember the weekly classes, always looking forward to seeing the dark haired guy that sat across from her. They'd been playing the staring game, only looking across the classroom when they thought the other wasn't looking. Annabeth had since grown tired of it over the three months since classes started, and had been planning on confronting him as soon as she'd worked up the nerve. Now, it seemed, she wouldn't have too.  
The dark haired man smirked at her, his face turning red and his hand going up to rub the back of his neck. Embarrassed, Annabeth noticed. If it was possible, it made him even cuter.  
"That's me," he muttered, his cheeks flaming.  
Annabeth's stomach flipped, and not from excitement. She groaned, holding her abdomen. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"My name is Annabeth," she said, feeling her stomach flop once again.  
The man chuckled. "And my name is Percy. it's nice to meet you, Annabeth. But that's not what I asked...."  
Annabeth moaned, "I don't feel too great, Percy-"  
"How much did you drink?" he demanded, not unkindly.  
"I-" She barely got the word out before she had to force herself to run towards the bathroom.  
The man - Percy - held her hair back as she vomited. Which was nice and all, but the minuscule part of her brain that wasn't numbed by alcohol was utterly horrified that this insanely hot guy had to see her puke because she couldn't hold her drink.  
"You're fine," he murmured. "I've got you."  
"Ugh," Annabeth spit and flushed the toilet before closing the lid and leaning her head on the cold porcelain. "I'm sorry."  
"No, you're fine, Annabeth. Happens to the best of us."  
"Why aren't you tipsy?" She asked, barely able to open her eyes to see the conflicted expression gracing his face.  
"It's complicated," he said. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about it."  
Annabeth, although not thinking straight, liked the idea of Percy telling her things in the future. If he still talked to her after tonight.  
Annabeth pushed herself up. "I need water."  
Percy guided her back to the kitchen and filled her a glass from the faucet. The cool liquid soothed her burning, acidic throat, and she was more grateful for the fact that she lived in a country where clean water was available at the flick of a switch than she'd ever been in her life.  
"Better?" Percy asked her.  
Annabeth shook her head. "I want to go home."  
"What dorm are you in?"  
Under normal circumstances - those being when Annabeth was sober - she never would've told an attractive man where she lived, especially if it was on campus. But, not only did she feel like absolute shit, she was also sort of completely entranced with Percy's sea-green eyes which were trained on hers and holy shit he needed to stop looking at her like that.  
"The Beta Building," Annabeth heard herself say. She was still drunk enough not to have any second thought about letting herself be taken home by him, and she was a bit excited for it.

Meanwhile, Percy was having a panic attack on the inside, while trying to remain calm on the outside. He heard Annabeth tell him which building she lived in, and suddenly he had his arm around her shoulders, leading her there as she stumbled over her own two feet.  
Percy had to admit, this wasn't how he thought the night was going to go. He'd been perfectly intent sitting by himself in the kitchen, scrolling through Facebook on his phone and trying not to notice the stench of alcohol until Annaebth had all but fallen through the doorway.  
It was true. He had been caught in the act of staring at her multiple times during their mutual English class. But he couldn't help it. She was gorgeous and smart and always had her tangled hair falling into her face as she erased something in her notebook. So when he had seen her standing in the doorway, he couldn't believe his luck.  
That is, until he realized how helplessly drunk she was. The least he could do was help her.  
She almost fell a total of 6 times on their way across campus, and by the time they made it to the Beta Building, she was leaning exclusively on Percy's side. He wouldn't have minded, because Annabeth wasn't all that heavy, and she was soft and pretty, but at the moment she smelled distinctly of alcohol, which brought about flashes of his unhappy childhood. He tried to ignore it/  
She managed to wiggle her key out of her pocket and hand it to him weakly. He almost dropped her when he went to unlock the door. She giggled.  
Oh no, he thought. Now that she was no longer sick, here came the worst part.  
Annabeth jumped on his back, laughing loudly.  
"Oof!" he puffed as she settled on the back of him, locking her legs around his abdomen and holding onto his neck with her arms. She giggled once more.  
Annabeth was a happy drunk, and Percy thought she was fucking adorable.  
"Don't fall off," he mumbled as he pushed the door open. She had a double, he noticed (although no one else was in the room), and he didn't know which bed was hers until she jumped off of his back, landing crookedly on the floor, and rushed over to the one surrounded with books. Of course.  
She turned back towards where he stood, barely in the room. "You can close the door," she said.  
Percy's face heated up again, but he did as she said. When he looked back towards her, she was closer, hooking her arms around his neck.  
He didn't even realize what she was doing until she was kissing him.  
Immediately, he pushed her away. She was drunk; not thinking clearly. Taking advantage of her was wrong. He had done his duty of making sure she got home alright. He should just leave now.  
"Why did you stop?" Annabeth asked innocently.  
Percy scoffed. "You're hammered. I'm not going to do anything with you until you're sober enough to make good decisions."  
"I can make fine decisions," she insisted, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.  
Percy mirrored her stance. "You only think that because of the alcohol."  
Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, glaring daggers.  
"Now get in bed. The more rest you get the better you'll feel tomorrow," he ordered, grabbing her shoulders and guiding her back to her bed.  
"I'm not tired," she mumbled moodily.  
"I don't really care," Percy admitted as she sat in her bed. He threw the covers over her body and turned out the light on the bedside table before making his way towards the door.  
"Wait," Annabeth said. "Will you stay until I fall asleep? I don't want the munchkins to get me."  
"What?" Percy paused at the door.  
"I need a strong person like you to guard me while I sleep," she said it like it was obvious.  
"Oh. Okay," Percy said dumbly.  
He settled on to the floor beside her bed, using the table to steady himself.  
Annabeth was already half asleep, her eyelids dropping heavily. Her blonde curls flying all over the pillow. He smiled a little.  
"Goodnight, Percy," she whispered overly dramatically.  
"Goodnight, Annabeth." he mocked her tone.  
He hadn't planned on falling asleep, it just sort of happened.

 

When Annabeth woke up, she couldn't remember anything from the previous night before she'd started throwing back Stella's. She looked around the room in a panic, only calming down when she realized that she was in her dorm, fully clothed.  
Her head was pounding, her mouth was stale, and her muscles ached. She threw her legs over the side of bed to get up and find pain medication for her head, but she found a body under her feet instead of her floor.  
She screamed, which caused the body to wake up and hit his head on the bottom of her bedside table.  
"Holy-" he stopped himself, running his head as he sat up from under the table.  
"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" Annabeth exclaimed, having no recollection of the man other than... was that the cute guy from English class?  
"Calm down, Annabeth,” he said in the middle of a yawn. "you were drunk and asked me to take you back to your dorm-"  
"Why don't I remember you?" she demanded.  
"Like I said, you were drunk. Like, really drunk. Doesn't your head hurt?"  
"Like hell. But wait, if I only asked you to bring me home why are you still here?" Annabeth's stomach filled with dread. "Did- did we... um-?"  
"No!" the English class guy assured her - she couldn't remember his name for the life of her. "No, you asked me to stay until you fell asleep - something about guarding you from the munchkins? - and I must've accidentally fallen asleep."  
"Oh," she mouthed.  
"I'll- I'll leave now." he jumped up from the floor and started towards the door. "I'm sorry-"  
"No, stop," she said, holding her head in her hands; it was pounding.  
"I don't remember your name-"  
"It's Percy," he told her. "Percy Jackson."  
"Annabeth Chase."  
"I know," he smirked. "I'll see you in English class."  
Then he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Annabeth found some aspirin and a water bottle for her headache, then settled back into bed to read her homework. She was more than grateful that Percy had done all that for her, and the more her headache faded, the more she recalled from the previous night. He was a good guy, and Monday couldn't come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my take on the overused fluffy shit that i couldn't resist writing. If it wasn't obvious, Percy doesn't drink because of Gabe, but that will be addressed more in later installments. I'm honestly not even sure where I'm going with this series but i have this urge to write a bunch of mortal-college AU oneshots and string them together for a really cute percabeth story so. . . let's see how that goes. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Chapter title is from 'All My Friends' by Snakehips


End file.
